The Beauty of a Form
by rezzpiration
Summary: Two souls meet, one that has fire in their eyes and another who can breathe it. Beyond extremely rare pairing inside Spike x Photo Finish. All reviews appreciated, and rating may go up as story progresses. P.S. This is not a one shot
1. Chapter 1

The Beauty of a Form

"Raining on such a day as this, that just will not do, the weather patrol of this town must know how to make my job harder!" said Photo finish in her thick German accent as she stepped off the Ponyville Express. "It will ruin my equipment and that is no good. I hope the celebration will be enough for me to find it"

She quickly moves inside the terminal to avoid being drenched holding her luggage above her head. 'I would have brought an umbrella had I known in advance, my assistant will be told of this, and where is the one who was to meet me here this Spike person will know my wrath!' she speaks to herself as she takes a seat.

A few minutes pass as she sits in one of the rows of seats in the waiting area. 'So unpunctual my escort is to leave me waiting in this rain do they not know who I am I will give them a piece of my mind surely this is….' her thought goes unfinished as some calls her name. 'That must be my escort'

'Oh man I am so late Twilight is gonna kill me, I hope Photo Finish doesn't mind the wait.' Spike spoke to himself as he drew closer to her and says "Miss Photo finish I am so sorry for the wait I got caught up in something, I hope I didn't waste your patience."

"Yes Mister Spike, as a matter of fact you did I sat here for 15 minutes before you arrived this will.. " her speech is cut off as she stares at the dragon in front of her. 'Oh my Celestia, I just mouthed off to a dragon I am as good as dead!' she thought with wide eyes hiding behind her purple and black rounded shades.

"Umm.. so we should get going the rain is going to get worst through the night." He said as he reaches for her luggage to be met with her snatching it away and backing away to a random stallion in fear.

"Sir, I am being harassed, a dragon is hear trying to steal my belongings posing as an escort for Twilight Sparkle call the guard at once!" she spoke in a hurried tone shaking him. "I Photo Finish refuse to die in these conditions!"

"Madam I believe you are not being tricked, that is Miss Sparkles assistant Spike." He said in an English accent pulling away from her regaining his bearings. "Oh and a hello to you Spike how has Miss Twilight been doing?"

"She's been doing well finally started sleeping instead of studying, it has done wonders for her health, and how is Derpy doing Doctor Whooves?" He spoke to The Doctor.

"I am headed home to see now, just got back from Canterlot and I can not stay long it is Dinkys birthday." Doctor Whooves says hurrying away.

"Well don't let me keep you, and say hello to Derpy and Dinky for me and wish her a happy 17th for me!" he called after the running doctor.

"I will Spike, I will!" as he runs through the doors in the rain.

Photo Finish sat there in awe 'A dragon is the assistant to Princess Twilight Sparkle, and apparently has been so for a long time, why was I not told of this!?' she thought to herself.

"Now Miss Photo finish may I take your bags or do you want to carry them?" he spoke to her.

A few seconds passed as Photo Finish sat and processed this new information. 'I knew I've seen him before somewhere he is always by some sort of royal company in the newspaper.'

"You can carry them Mister Spike, now we must go I wish to be out of this train station and into a bed." She says leaving him and going to the door.

'Well then I guess we must hurry not even a sorry for the freak out?' he thought as he grabbed her luggage and walked to the door. "Our carriage is the purple one." He said going out in the rain.

"Dragon be careful with my equipment it is very expensive and one of a kind!" she exclaimed rushing to the carriage and getting in. "Hurry this rain is no good for my equipment."

'Wow she is bossy but she has a point this rain does suck.' He thought as he brings her luggage in and signals for the carriage to move. "Which hotel will you be staying in?"

"I was told I would stay at the castle till the show, has there been a change in plans?"

"Oh no, I just wasn't told." There was a small silence. "Photo Finish, I have a question."

"Well go ahead and ask me, do not be shy." She spoke with curiosity. 'What a dragon has of interest of me is beyond me.'

"Oh, well I was wondering, why would a fashion photographer like to attend a celebration on flowers and companionship?"

She smiles and begins to say "Well that is an easy one, I may be a photographer for fashion but my true pursuit is to find beauty of all kinds. Beauty can be found anywhere, not only in a pony form but in nature, the arts, and even books and words spoken between two ponies in a coffee shop. That is why I am here, to find that beauty that many ponies, or in your case dragons may not see or understand. I am here to find da Magics!" she carriage shook with her words and a determination that could make an Ursa Major shudder.

"Wow, you have a passion that is truthfully one of the greatest that I have ever got to hear."

"Thank you Mister Spike it was my pleasure to share it with you." She said through a smile. 'At least he is nice unlike I hear most dragons …'

Her thought is cut off by the carriage stopping and booming thunder followed by a flash of lightning, making her jump, knocking off her glasses and cling to the closest thing, which just so happens to be Spike.

"Uhh Miss Photo Finish can you get off of me?" Hes says surprised and loking at her as her head sits against his chest.

'Oh my, what a firm surface, what is it?' she looks up and is met with a wall of green 'The carriage was purple not green unless.' She looks up and is met with spikes eyes.

She is met with beautiful sparkling green eyes, they seem to have shined brighter than the camera lights she usually sees on nearly a daily basis, but not only that, she is met with a soul. One that she sees happiness inside of, a soul that seems to be pure and innocent, but filled with honor and pride that could stand with hers.

'Wow' is all she can think.

Spike also sat there in awe looking into spectacular light pink eyes of an exotic mare. These eyes spoke determination and fearlessness, the soul that spoke behind them looked to tell stories of an unbreakable spirit and a heart of passion yet to be recognized, and a beautiful burning fire of a dream.

'Wow' was all he could think.

Then the carriage stopped and their lips met and they felt complete, even as she pulled away she stared in his eyes as he stared in hers and they could still taste each other. Then the moment ended when there was a knock on the carriage door and she moved to her side of the carriage and pulled her shades on tearing his gaze from hers as the door opens.

A few seconds pass and he finally says, "We have arrived at the castle."


	2. Chapter 2

div id="chapter_container" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: inherit; text-indent: 3em;"2They sit there and stare at each other, awkwardly, waiting for the other to move. The rain falling rhythmically against the roof of the carriage only made it more awkward. /p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: inherit; text-indent: 3em;"'Well, this is, well, awk...' Spike thought goes unfinished as a purple aura surrounds the luggage and teleports it to the castle./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: inherit; text-indent: 3em;""Spike what are you doing, it raining cats and dogs out there hurry up!" came the familiar voice of Princess Twilight Sparkle. Her voice broke the trance they shared and they turn and hurry inside the castle/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: inherit; text-indent: 3em;" "Miss Photo Finish I apologize for the weather, I was not informed of it either". she said with a smile "and I also must say it is a privilege to meet you again."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: inherit; text-indent: 3em;"Taking in the beauty of the castle, her artistic vision was moving over every angle of every structure and even every window admiring all she saw but snapped out of it when she remembered that somepony was speaking to her. Photo berated herself in her head 'Get a hold of yourself girl, there is royalty speaking to you, we will worry about ...that in a moment.' Photo Finish took a breath and cleared her throat. "It is an honor to meet you as well Princess, but I must ask when have we met before?"/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: inherit; text-indent: 3em;""Oh it was quite some time ago, do you remember a model by the name of Fluttershy?"/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: inherit; text-indent: 3em;""Oh i must certainly do, she was the one model who out of everyone i have photographed had, the magicks!"/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: inherit; text-indent: 3em;"'Well she may not remember me but at least she doesn't talk about herself in the third person anymore' Twilight thought then said "Oh, well I am one of her friends./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: inherit; text-indent: 3em;"Photo says in a surprised voice. "Well she sure does have friends in high places, now not to be rude Princess Twilight but it was a long journey and I wish to rest."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: inherit; text-indent: 3em;""Very well, Spike, take her to a guest room." She levitated Photo Finishes luggage to him. "and hurry back, we need to discuss something."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: inherit; text-indent: 3em;""Ok Twi, be back in a sec." he said taking the luggage from her aura and walking to the stairs. "Follow me Miss Photo Finish." He then walked up the stairs./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: inherit; text-indent: 3em;"Photo said to Twilight. "It was an honor meeting you Princess, when I am rested we will talk more in the morning." she bowed to her and followed Spike. /p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: inherit; text-indent: 3em;""Looking forward to it!" she smiled and thought as they walked away 'Why were the just staring at each other in the carriage?'/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: inherit; text-indent: 3em;"Back to Spike and Photo Finish they were walking but at the same stand point when the carriage door opens, awkwardness, but this silent game of look at you and look away when you look back. The awkward game stopped with Photo Finish speaking./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: inherit; text-indent: 3em;""Why do you speak to the princess with such an improper tone? Have you worked with her for so long that it became a regular thing?"/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: inherit; text-indent: 3em;""No, I'm basically like her little brother." he started with a smile "Well she hatched me when she was a filly, it was a test for some advanced unicorn school or something like that./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: inherit; text-indent: 3em;""Oh, that is..well..sorry to say but that is very ..." she is interrupted by Spike/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: inherit; text-indent: 3em;""Vague, I know, I've thought that myself, but to me it doesn't matter. I know what I am and I accept that, end of story." he said in an irritated tone./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: inherit; text-indent: 3em;"'There has to be more to the story than that, what happened to him?' she thought "It feels that is not all, what happened?"/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: inherit; text-indent: 3em;""You sure want to know a lot a bout me, how about we switch to you, where did you come from?" He said hoping to change the subject./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: inherit; text-indent: 3em;""Well, I think an origin deserves another.. well i was.." She was stopped by a loud thump sounding in front of her, looking up to see Spike rubbing his snout./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: inherit; text-indent: 3em;"'Stupid wall, dragon scales protect against fire but I just got hurt by a door, what's up with that!?' He thought then looked up to see they have reached her room. 'I know this place better than I thought.' he said opening the door and setting her luggage down./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: inherit; text-indent: 3em;""This room is exquisite, the color, even the position of it all is perfect, and the way the light makes a beautiful silhouette even with a hard rain, and the bed." she goes to it and presses a hoof on it. "The softest material I have ever felt." she put her full body on it and lets out a moan "Amazing, I must take a picture..of its ..beauty" and like that she was out like a light leaving a giggling Spike./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: inherit; text-indent: 3em;"'I did that too when I laid in one of these beds, cant blame her' He thought as he left the room and made the journey to his room. 'She is something special, a little excitable but hey beggars cant be choosers.' Spike stopped and thought to himself. 'Am I really sitting here talking about her like shes my marefriend after one accidental kiss? Oh Spike, you really are losing it.'/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: inherit; text-indent: 3em;"He looks up to a window to see his reflection. 'Well, if anything has changed you sure have.' He stopped to notice his stature, he has gotten taller, as much so that he can nearly see eye to eye with Princess Luna and look down to look in Big Macs when he walks on all fours. His color has changed as well, the light purple scales that one lined his body have turned a dark purple, a few shades under Twilights, and his green underbelly grew darker green. His snout has stretched, to that similar to Garbles, with many sharp teeth in his mouth for chewing through gems. The muscle he has gained made him the happiest though, the strength that he gained, he could nearly tear trees out of the ground and once accidentally knocked a wall down from the barn of Sweet Apple Acres. Then there was the features that made him the fright of those who had never seen him, his claws, able to cut through apples swifter than any knife and skewer gems if he pleases, those were the the thing that made him fierce./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: inherit; text-indent: 3em;"'Hehe, I think I look good.' He said as he turned and left the window to go to his room and dreamed a dream of acceptance./p  
br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: inherit; text-indent: 3em;" /p  
/div  
div class="authors-note" style="margin: 30px 0px 0px; padding: 16px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 1px solid #dddddd; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; color: #555555; border-radius: 3px; line-height: 1.7em; text-align: justify; background: #eeeeee;" /div 


	3. Chapter 3

p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Photo Finish dream/strong/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"Camera flashes fill a room, as a light blue blur circles around a dark purple dragon wearing an amazingly talored suit then takes different poses./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Are we almost done here? If not we are gonna be late for our reservation." he said pulling one last pose as the blur took a photo of it./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Oh sorry dear, I just wanted to take photo of you in all your glory. It is not everyday I see you in a suit." the feminine German accent speaking bur said as it came to a stop. "At least we didn't miss it like last time because you couldn't decide what to wear." she said looking at him tilting her shades down looking in his green eyes with her light purple ones./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""What, I wanted to look good for my fiance." he spoke as he picked her up and gave her a peck on the cheek that she took with a smile./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""At least I know you care, I love you Spike" she said taking off her shades and leaning in to him./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""And I .. " he is cut off by a loud series of knocks/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""I'm sorry I didn't hear you."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""I said I lo.." he is cut off by more loud knocks. "Photo Finish! Are you in there?" said the same voice/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Dream End/strong/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"As she rose her shades fell to the ground, exposing her to the sun that shined brightly through her window. She flinches and look to the clock beside her 'It is...11:15!?' she grabbed her shades an ran to the bathroom to clean herself up she came out 20 minutes later wet looking for a towel. 'To think I was that tired, I didn't notice..' she was cut off as she heard the door open and a certain dragon being the one who opened it./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Uhhhhh." he spoke blush clear on his as he saw her, to be more clear, he stared. 'Oh my Celestia, she is..ok Spike head out of the gutter.. no matter how bad you want to.' he thought but soon spoke. "Towel?" as he held it out. She takes it and he slowly leaves and closes the door and she hears him say to himself "Smooth Spike, real smooth. Uhhh if your hungry the dining room is to the right of the main hall downstairs." he said as he walked away./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"'Well, today will promise not to be boring.' she says drying herself with her blush still prominently showing. Time passes and she comes out of the room dressed and shades on 'Now to eat, I am starving'. She walks through the halls to see no one in the castle 'Well that is weird' she thinks then her her stomach interrupts her 'Task at hand.' she thinks then goes on her way. She walks down the stairs to the main room to see Spike heading to the door. /p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Mister Spike" she says/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"He turns to see her looking at him "Yea?" the blush returns 'Come on Spike your a big dragon, calm down' He thought/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Umm where are you going?" she asked in curiosity/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Well, I was gonna go out for lunch, would you like to come?"/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""I would love to." she smiled and thought to herself. 'It will let us settle the carriage fiasco.' then the memory of her dream ran through her head as she walked over to him 'Oh hush brain, while I will admit I like the idea It probably will not happen.' she said internally as she walked out the door as Spike close and locked it./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"As they reached the cafe they Were seated and ordered food, Spike a simple hay burger and fries with a soft drink, and for Photo Finish she ordered the same but with water. While they ate they talked to each other, Spike asking of how it felt to be around models all day and Photo of how it is being close friends to royalty, what they like to do to pass time etc. Though, soon they had stopped talking and had just enjoyed each others company./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"Spike decide to break the silence. "So I told you some of my origin, lets hear yours. I'm actually really interested."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Well then I shall start from the beginning and leave detail out just as you did." she said with a small smirk "I was born in Berlin, Germany to a poor family 25 years ago, it was tough for me no one in my family understood my outlook. My artistic vision confused them because we were just blueberry farmers, so I was always considered an outcast even in school. I realized my calling when I was 13, when we visited my uncle who lived more in the city, he was a painter who took inspiration from pictures he took of whatever saw. He let me stay with him one summer to help him sell his art, even let me take the pictures to him to copy, and let me see some of the pictures he used. Then when I started taking pictures of some ponies and selling those, then one day a stallion named Shudder Click came and saw my work and was impressed, and it is history from there." she smiled/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Wow, that is some some story." Spike said with a smile 'Feels like there is more to it than that.' then said "I'm sure that is not all." He spoke with curiosity./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""You did not tell me all of your story so I will not tell all of mine." she said smiling. "Maybe if you told me more of yourself I will tell more of myself too./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Hehe alright, well we will just have that happen wont we? he said smiling and thinking to himself. 'Oh Celestia I am just winging it'/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Yes we will." she smiled and took a drink of her water. 'Wait is he going to?...that sneaky dragon.' she thought./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""We could have dinner, just me and you?" he said looking at her. 'Yup totally winging it.'/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""I would love to." she said smiling. 'Well anything is possible I guess.'/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"A few minutes pass as they finish eating and Spike paying and them walking around town, Photo Finish wishing she had brought her camera and her asking about the different adventures Spike had around the town. Then Photo Finish asked about a mare walking towards them and as Spike looked he stopped./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Who is that mare?" she asked not knowing./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""That is my ex-girlfriend, Roseluck." he said with a blank face as if he was thinking/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"Photo looks at the mare and sees the size of her Roselucks stomach. "Oh, so that is why she is your ex, she is pregnant wi.."She was interrupted by Spike who said/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""No, its mine./p 


	4. Chapter 4

p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""What?" she thought and said at the same time. 'He just left her like that? He is not the dragon that I thought he was.'/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""I know what you're thinking, 'Oh why did he leave her when he found out she was pregnant, that is just so wrong,/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;".' somewhere in that direction right?" he said looking at her./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Well..umm..,yes, I did. I assume that you have been told and asked the same?"/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Yea a lot, considering that I just learned about this 2 weeks ago, 8 months after we broke up." he said with venom in his voice./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Oh, I am sorry I didn't mean to anger you in anyway." she said with a little fear in her eyes./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"Spike saw that fear and thought 'Oh great now I'm scaring her, how do I fix this?' he then looks up to see Roseluck in front of him./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Oh . My. Celestia. are you Photo Finish!?" Roseluck said with a huge smile on her face./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"Photo was taken back slightly. "Oh, yes I am." she said with a smile. "You must be Roseluck, Spike told me a thing or two about you."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Oh he has, has he? Didn't know I was so high on his friend list, I hope it was all good things." she said looking at Spike. "Oh, and how are you Spike?/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""I'm doing fine, and how are you today." He said with a smile. "Thought you said that you would be spending today with your coltfriend."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Oh I am, he is just being a slow poke." she said pointing behind her to a black stallion with a long yellow mane and a paper with money signs on it. "Come on Write Off you being slow!"/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Sorry love but today's humidity is killer on me." Write off said in a British accent. "Black holds in heat, I'm dying over here." he caught up and saw Spike "Hello Spike." he looked over to the mare at his side "Oh, I know you, you are really famous you're ummm... it is on my tongue."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"While he was trying to guess her name, Photo Finish leaned over to Roseluck and whispered. "Umm...not to be rude but I was wondering if I could talk to you alone."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Oh sure, it would be an honor to talk to you she said following Photo away from the boys. "You two be good, we'll be back./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Ok." they both said./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"Rose walked after Photo Finish to a parka and sat next to her on a park bench. "So, what did you like to talk about?"/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Well." she said with a small blush. "I was actually wondering if I could know a little about you and Spikes relationship."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Oh, well, I guess I don't mind. she said then starts thinking 'Where to start?' she then said."Well, I dated him after he got rejected by a mare named Rarity, he used to be absolutely in love with her. I ran a flower stand in the center of town and almost few days he would come by and get her different flowers to try and woo her, that's how we met. After a few tries he had told me he was gonna try to ask her out in a few days, that made me happy, then he got rejected. It hurt me a lot to see him with that sad face, so I took it upon myself to make him happy. So over the next few weeks I hung out with him almost any chance I could, then feelings and such got shared, a few awkward moments, then he asked me out and we dated for 7 months. she said with a smile./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Oh, you two sounded like a really happy couple, so why did you break up?"/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Well, around I wanna say 9 months ago there was a lot of business going on in the castle and Spike had to stay very busy, we only saw each other only twice a week for a while. Then, every time we could see each other he was either really cranky or stressed to the point of exhaustion, he wasn't dealing well. Then he had to leave, something about dragon business he said he didn't want me to be apart of so he broke up with me." Photo saw a sad face on Roselucks face. "He didn't get back till about 3 months ago, we talked it over and we decided to just be friends."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Oh, but what about your pregnancy?"/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""When he was all cranky I did everything I could to make him smile." she said with a deep red blush. "Then well he left and that's when I started feeling morning sickness, I always just thought it was just a bug going around. Then the most horrible part a few months later, the weight gain, then I said enough was enough and went to the doctor and found out I was pregnant. Spike came back a few days after, but I couldn't find the right words to tell him I was pregnant cause while he was gone I met Write Off./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""I am sorry things turned out this way, but just to be sure, I will have to get Spikes side." Photo said/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""How are you going to get Spikes side, unless you can talk to him privately."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""We have a date tonight." Photo said with a huge blush. "W we better get back to the boys." she said trying to avoid that conversation and started walking back./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"Rose just giggled and followed. "Just to let you know Spike is the single best cook I had the pleasure of eating from."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Oh really, I haven't had a home cooked meal in a while. she said with a smile and they continued a conversation on the way back./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"Then Rose said, "and if you do go all the way with him, prepare to be broken." she said in and unshameful manner then got Write Off and said their farewells to Spike./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""So, what did you guys talk about?" Spike said to a silent and red faced Photo Finish./p 


	5. Chapter 5

"Uhhh...Photo..Photo Finish you ok?" Spike said. 'Its been 5 minutes since Rose and Write Off left and she is still like this, what did she and Rose talk about?' he said worriedly, then he suddenly got an idea 'That should work.' then said "Well I guess I have no other choice then to take a bunch of selfies on your cameras!" he yelled as he ran off.

Photo snapped out of her shock and looked to him with red in her eyes hidden by her shades "Oh no you do not!" she yelled chasing after him. 'I will not have anything to do with that horrid fad.'

Spike laughed as he ran, then looked back to see her catching up and noticed the angry red face she had. 'Oh crap.' Spike decided to shift to second gear and ran on all fours. She chased him through town and back to the castle, where they ran through the foyer and knocking down a few of the servants as Photo chased Spike up the stairs. 'Oh no she catching up.' Spike said as he ran to her room. "Where is it, where is it!" he said as he looked for the camera, then he saw the case for it and opened it then grabbed the camera. "Ok, just need to..." He pointed the camera at himself.

"SPIKE!" yelled an angry Photo Finish at the opened door. "You will not touch my equipment!"

"Make me." He said as he clicked a picture of himself with his long tongue out.

"AGGHHH" She tackled him to the bed, her shades flying off, and began wrestling him for the camera, but Spikes long arms keeping it away accidentally snapping blurry photos in the progress.

"Give it!" she said reaching for it. "Give it right now."

"Nope, whats the magic word." he said giggling and tried to roll out the bed only to have her jump on him taking the cover with them to the floor, in a loud thud. They continued wrestling for the camera as an annoyed group of ponies came to the room and and saw the two wrestling under covers with a constant flashing of a camera underneath. One of the ponies in the group stared chuckling, another blushing, and 2 with their mouth wide open. The two beings under the covers were broken from their battle when they hear somepony laughing and emerged from the cover, they saw see the elements of harmony and one cyan mare holding her sides laughing with tears in her eyes.

"Uhhhhh, its not what it looks like." Spike said as he accidentally snapped a photo of everyone in the room.

Rainbow dash laughed continuously as she tried to speak "You...oh...the flashes...i can't ...i can't breathe.."

Twilight went close to Spike and said "Well, anything you want to tell me?"

"It was a beautiful day outside, oh and I got to talk to Write Off about..." he was interrupted by the lavender mare.

"Spike, while I am afraid to ask, what are you doing with my guest?"

Photo blushed and spoke as Spike tried to reply "He was just showing me a good time."

And with that Twilight blushed and Rainbow Dash laughed harder wheezing. "Breathe darling!" Rarity said as she looked at Rainbow with worry.

"I ..can't... i can't belive...she..oh Celestia."

"A lil' help here Twilight, I dont thank she can take much more." Applejack said.

Twilight teleported Rainbow 10 feet off the ground and let her drop to the ground.

"Owww"

"Thank ya kindly" AJ said with a tip of her stetson.

"Now that Rainbow has joined us in the land of the sane will you answer Twilights question." Rarity spoke looking at the dragon.

"Well, it happened like this." Spike answered as he told them the story. "and that's what happened."

"Ohh." said the four elements of harmony and Rainbow began to giggle again.

"No, please Rainbow, no." Spike said as he got up and helped Photo Finish up.

"Well, not that I don't like to see Spike and Photo Finish wrestle, it is the funniest thing I have ever got to see, but if I laugh that hard again i'll hurt something so I have to leave." She said with a smile creeping on her lips and flew away a she thought 'I gotta tell Pinkie.'

"Well now that she is gone we can approach this seriously, what are you gonna wear for this date darling?" Rarity said looking at Photo Finish.

"Well I want it to be a surprise it is something a friend gave me so may you other three please leave." she said shooing Applejack, Twilight, and Spike out.

They left the room and left for the throne room and Spike said. "Twilight, I'll need the kitchen, don't worry I will cook you something as well."

"Thank you Spike, but You should worry about your date much more than me and Applejacks."

"Yea, you got your hands full, me and Twi can just go out to eat." Apple jack said agreeing with Teilight.

"No, I'd rather my best friends celebrate their 5 year anniversary with some real food. Seriously, it is no problem for me besides I feel bad for ruining your last one." he said hugging her and she hugged back.

"You know you are the bet dragon anyone would want right?" Twilight said with a smile.

"Yea, it just helps to hear you say it, cause I am pretty great." he said pulling away from the hug.

"OK mister great and mighty, remember no spicy food for me, now if you two will excuse me, I have to go finish some paperwork." She finished giving Apple jack a peck on the cheek and left. Spike waited till she rounded the corner then turned to Applejck and said.

"So, you really want to propose to her tonight?"

"Yea, she is somethin special, I love her, every little bit." She said with a big smile.

"Ok, just remember what I said I would do if you hurt her." He grew a serious look and looked deep in her eyes.

She replied in a scared tone. "Y..yea, I wouldn't think of hurtin her."

"Just remember what I did to Flash Sentry when he cheated on her, he till can't stand on his front hooves."

"Well, i do enjoy hearin you hurtin other ponies but, I got to get goin, I gotta big night ahead of me." she left with a smile.

'Don't overthink this Twilight, she makes you happy. Now to go to the kitchen, I am gonna be there for a while.' he thought as he made his way to the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

"My goodness, Ms. Rarity we have been at this for a few hours I believe I have found the right garment for this occasion!" said an irritated Photo Finish. 'Seriously I love the girls ambition but sometimes she can be a bit much.' she thought looking at herself in the bathroom mirror with a dress that Rarity just gave her. When she put on the dress she looks at herself in the bathroom mirror 'I like it.' she thought as she turned and left through the bathroom door.

"I like it, it compliments you. Now, what are you going to talk about on the date." Rarity said curiously.

"I believe that I have been on a date before Rarity, besides I want to be honest with him." Photo said in a bit of matter of fact of tone.

"Oh I know darling, I am just planning for every little thing." Rarity said sitting.

"I have done that already, but sometimes it is best to take chances as they are presented that is how you succeed." She said with a smile on her face as she passed by Rarity and opens the door to be assaulted with a a heavenly scent. "What...Is...That...Smell!?" as her stomach started growling.

"That must be Spike." she said turning to pick up and fold some of the rejected outfits. "He cooks the most heavenly dishes that I have ever had the pleasure of eating darling, you are in for a treat," she turned to see Photo gone. 'Tats what I did as well when he cooks I cant blame her.' she said with a smile and continued folding and left when she finished.

Meanwhile, with Photo Finish, she passes by a few servant ponies seemingly floating on air following the smell of food. 'I smell spaghetti, p'zone, all of the smells of Italy. Oh it is going to be wonderful I can tell!' she squeed and ran into the kitchen door. 'Ow' she opened the door to see Twilight and Applejack leaving with a picnic basket in Twilights lavender aura.

"Oh hey there Photo Finish we was just headin' out, he's all yours ." Applejack said.

"Have a fun time you two, but not to fun." Twilight said following Applejack.

"Oh I plan to" she said waving at them as they left. 'Now where is the fo...' her thought went unfinished as she saw the spread of food in front of her. 'Corn on the cob, Pizza, P'zones, Spaghetti, mashed potatoes and green beans!' her mouth watered as she passed every plate. 'Control yourself girl. you are a big girl, you can do it now where is that dragon so he can...' another disturbed thought as she looks at Spike pulling a pie out the oven. 'He is a god!' the casual wear that Spike had on was

"Oh, I was just gonna come get you..." he said looking at her and his jaw fell open. She wasn't wearing her shades and had a tight black dress on that showed off her shape with her mane in a braid sitting on her side. 'Oh my..Spike, no, down boy down' he scolded himself as he sat the pie on the table and pulled Photo chair out for her.

"Thank you." she said eyes concentrating on him and the food her was putting on a plate. 'He is so nice with looks as well, and most importantly he can cook. I will call that carriage bump a happy accident cause Celestia or Cadence, whoever must have heard my prayers and sent me a miracle.' she thought with a smile as the plate Spike was making was sat down in front of her.

"No need to wait up, but would you like wine or soda?" he said going to the refrigerator.

"Wine, I suppose." she said sniffing the food again.

"Ok, be just a second." he said a he went to the cellar and went down and grabbed a random bottle and came back to see her plate empty and her holding her cheeks saying in German.

"Oh süßer Himmel Ich glaube, mein Mund ist mit einem Orgasmus!" smiling happily.

(Translation: Oh sweet heavens I think my mouth is having an orgasm!)

"So I take it that I did just fine?" he said opening the bottle.

"Just fine?..Is this what you call just fine? It gets even better than this!?"

"Yup, Maybe I'll show you next time." he said smiling getting glasses from the cabinets and pouring wine for her.

"Yes, i would love that!" she said putting more food on her plate as Spike put her wine next to her.

Spike sits and pours himself wine and fills his plate with food. 'So, what to talk about?'

"What is it like?" she said eating some more of the spaghetti "Being a friend to royalty."

"Well, it is kinda like talking to any other pony after a while, I mean you hang out with a lot of other celebs right?" he said eating some of the food.

"Well I do but the only one close to being an actual friend is Hoity Toity and he is more like a big brother he helped me out a lot when I was up and coming." she at more a

"So kind of like Twilight for me in a kinda sense?" he said eating.

The rest of the time went on with them talking, telling jokes, and them slowly getting closer to each other till they were sitting nearly an inch from each other.

"So that's how I got a golden necklace for free, without having to go in the door." Photo Finished with a laugh.

"Wait, so the guy actually thought that the mannequin was Fleur?" Spike said through laugh.

"Yea, when I passed by the place a week later he still had it in the shop." She chuckled reaching for more food to see nothing was left.

"Oh, my side."Spike said smiling at her.

"It seems we are out of food." looking him in the eyes to have a familiar feeling rush through her veins

"Yea it does." he said looking at her taking note of her beautiful eyes like he did in the carriage.

"Umm.. it is getting really late." She turned with a blush away thinking 'Calm yourself'

"Yea, it is." he said with a large blush thinking. 'Don't be dumb.' then he said "Would you like for me to walk you back?"

"Yes, that would be nice." she said standing from the chair.

Spike stood as well and lead her from the kitchen, up the stairs and to her room.

"I had a wonderful time Photo Finish." he said looking down to her eyes with a smile and blush.

"I did as well." looking in his big green orbs blushing madly.

"We should do this again sometime." he said standing closer.

"Yes we should." she aid also getting closer til they were centimeters apart. "The festival is tomorrow, you could accompany me there."

"I would love to."

"Just kiss me already." she said closing space to have her lips meet his in a rush of fiery passion.

Spike got the hint and began to kiss back as he felt her tongue at his teeth begging for entrance and he opened to feel their tongues dance for dominance as he held her close with his claws moved along her body as he opened the door as they went inside as he kicked it close with his foot. Her dress was off before they got on the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"The sun had shine on his eyes that's why he was laying awake on the floor, he had been so for a few minutes with a smile on his face. The soft breathing calmed his nerves when he woke up not in his room, then the night before flashed through his mine as he laid a claw on her back and pet her smooth fur as she laid partially on him 'That was amazing.' he thinks a he looks at the light blue mare that is asleep on him. 'She really is something special.' he said as her eyes opened to show her beautiful light lavender ones to his emerald green ones./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Good morning." he said with a smile./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Hi" she says not taking her eyes off of him "How long have you been awake?'/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""I wanna say 10 minutes but i can't see the clock from here."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""What do you mean it is..." she paused as she took in her surroundings. "Why are we on the floor?"/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""I don't know, we did things I'm surprised I could do." he spoke with a blush./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Yea.. could ave told me you have." she said as she tried to stand. "Oww"/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Oh, are you ok?" he spoke worried./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Yes, just can't move my hind legs." she said with a blush to hear Spike laughing. "It is not funny!"/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Oh it is." he said still laughing. "Though, honestly, its jut ego stroking./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""That wont be the only thing you are stroking if you do not help me up!" she threatened./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Ok, ok, ill help you up." he then picked her up bridal style. "Where to first?"/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""To the bathroom" she said and turned to see Spike blushing. "Nothing like that!"/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"'Oh thank Celestia, I honestly couldn't go another round, I am starving.' he thought. "I wasn't thinking that!" he lied as he walked to the bathroom./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""There is no need to lie, I am a very beautiful mare, and you voiced that compliment multiple times." she said with a smirk/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Just gonna keep teasing, aren't you?" he said through a sigh as opening the door and putting her on the toilet./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Yes, yes I am, now leave I have ...things to do"/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Make m..." he was suddenly hit in the head with a bottle of shampoo. "Ok, ok I get it" he said as he left./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"As he closed the door he took note on the rooms condition only to find it messy, there were clothes on the ground, the cover and pillows of the bed were on the floor, and there was a mess of juices on the bed, not only that the smell of sweat, sex and pleasure filled the room. 'I do not envy whoever has to clean this.' he though as his thoughts were interupeted./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Ummmm, Spike, can you help me get to the shower?" Photo asked. "I just noticed my stench, it is horrible."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Ok" he said going in the bathroom to start the shower,/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Umm, am I know this is gonna sound weird but you are gonna have to help me." she said with a huge blush./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Oh, umm, ok sure but I'm only here for 10 minutes, okay?"/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""I am fine with that." Photo said as he picked her up and walked in the shower but instead of 10 minutes he stayed for 50./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"Meanwhile, down stairs in the throne room we see Twilight Sparkle with a huge smile on her face as she looks at the engagement band on her hoof as her thought went overboard 'I cant believe that I'm finally getting married! Oh I have to tell the Princesses, my parents, my fiends, Spike and...wait, where is Spike?' she was interrupted at a soft cough and saw Write Off in front of her./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Princess, you called for me?" he said holding his clipboard with his wings./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Yes, I am going to need you to subtract a sizable amount from my personal funds." she spoke./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Very well Princess." he said writing on his clipboard. "amd may I ask, what is this amount going to?"/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""You have met my marefriend and fellow former Element of Harmony Applejack right?/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Yes, I do believe i have had the pleasure, when she brought a few of those scrumptious pie to the holiday dinner."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Yes, well she propose to me last night, the funds are going to our wedding." she said with a smile./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Congratulations on your engagement, I wish you the best with your future wife." h said excited ly./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Why thank you Write Off it is a great occasion, now, how are you and Roseluck doing?" she asked/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""We are doing fine,Rose has finally agreed to slowing down for the foals sake, Spikes visit before all that horrid rain was a big help, I had been trying for a week." he stated as Twilight took note of a few bag under his eyes./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Oh well that's good, but I have a serious question for you." she said blank faced./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Go ahead ask away."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Not to be prodding or anything like that I have to ask. How do you feel knowing the mare you're dating i pregnant with another dragons foal?" she asked "I have always wondered and you don't have to answer if you don't want to."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"Write Off just stared blankly as he analyzed the question fully. "How does it feel?" he said "It feel awkward and that is to only say the least. I love Rose, but when she told me I was a little upset yes but I had to remember the mare that I met, the beautiful, a bit outspoken mare that I could never take my eyes off of. I never looked at it in a pessimistic view, I always thought i would be a great father, and with her and Spikes help I hope we can do so and I believe we can./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"Twilight smiled "Thank you for sharing your feelings Write Off, that is very sincere of you."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Thank you, I am happy to share. Now if you will excuse me I promised Rose we would be at the festival by lunch and it's" looks at his watch "11:20, have a nice day Princess." he bowed and exited the room./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"'Now, to handle all the noise complaints from the third floor, who could that have been? well I didn't get one from Photo Finish and it was reported right..after..' she thought then yelled "SPIKE!"/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"While upstairs Spike with a towel around himself heard her. 'Oh no' then a bright lavender light appeared in the room and he heard. /p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Spike, how many time..." Twilight looked and smelled the room then looked at a wet and toweled Spike carrying a smiling Photo Finish on his back. She fainted./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Oh I am in trouble when she wakes up."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"Photo then said,"We should probably hurry."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Right"/p 


	8. Chapter 8

p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"After, drying both himself and Photo off, Spike grabbed Photos equipment and slung a fainted Twilight on his shoulder. "That everything?" he asked Photo Finish./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Hmm..my shades, sensitive eyes remember?" she said pointing a hoof to the dresses drawer to her side./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Oh yeah.' he said as he grabbed them and put themon her face./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Thank you, that is all."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Ok" Spike said as he walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs as music plays outside./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Spike." Photo said "What time is it?" she asked as she looked out the window to see a cross eyed grey pegasus mare holding a balloon shaped like a muffin run into the side of the castle./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Last time i checked it was almost noon, why?"/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"Her eyes went wide and she looked at Spike "Did you say noon!?"/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Yea, when we got out the shower it was like, 11:40."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Spike we need to hurry, I was supposed to meet a friend there at 11:30!"/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Ok, let me just wake Twilight up."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""How are you gonna.."Spike pushed a finger on her lips to shush her./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"Spike got close to Twilights ear and whispers quietly "If you don't wake up I'm gonna tell everyone about the balloon incident."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"Twilights eyes shot open and she yelled, "I TOLD YOU I SLIPPED!"/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Spike started laughing wildly and drops Twilight. "Oh.. my fire...ohh...it hurt"/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"Twilight who is turned bright red says to Spike with a smirk on her face says, "Photo what happens it you pull Spikes tail?" all laughter stopped and Spike ran, "That's right you better run!"/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"Photo just looked down and closed her eyes and held on for the ride as he ran and she wondered, 'What happens if you pull his tail?' he suddenly stopped and she opened her eyes and looked up to see Princess Cadance looking down on Spike. "Umm..uhhh she managed to get out as she frantically thought, 'Oh my Celestia, it's Princes Cadance!'/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"Cadance smiled as said, "Hello Spike."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"Spike smiled, "Hi Princess, how are you doing?"/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""I am doing well Spike and.." Cadance saw the shaking blue blue figure on Spikes back,.."and who is this?"/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""This is Photo Finish, my.." he stopped for a sec and opened his mouth but was cut off by Photo Finish./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""I..I am his mare friend!" she said loudly with a large blush./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"A small smile formed and it seemed to get wider, "I am happy you are giving love another try, by the way, I'm telling Celestia and Luna, I think Luna is here somewhere actually." she said as she looked to the clock tower. "Excuse me, but I am quite famished, would you like to join me for lunch?"/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Maybe another time I'm sure Photo wants to take pictures of the flowers and maybe play some games."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Very well, but I do make a speech at about companionship later at 12:30 so I hope you're there."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""We will" he said as she walked away. "Good to see her again, so where to first Photo?"/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"Shaken out of her stupor she said.."How about we just walk around and see where we end up?"/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Good Idea."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"They walked around the festival for a while, looking at the flowers, which Photo took pictures off, talking to ponies, griffons, and other creatures, even a lot of media ponies and journalists. Photo was met by a few stars, she and Spike were looking for her friend, that decided to come and make an appearance. They met Spikes friends such as the Elements of Harmony, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Zecora, and even Granny Smith. They had played a game and Spike won Photo a Luna plushie, then they heard Twilight over a loud speaker./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Excuse me everypony." no one listened, "Everypony?" again no one listened./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"Then Luna took the mic, "LISTEN, CITIZENS ON OF EQUESTRIA AND BEYOND!" everypony turned to the stage and looked in attention to the stage in the middle of it all./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"Spike, who is still carrying Photo Finish, went to the front of the crowd./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"Twilight took the mic back in her magic, "Thank you Princess Luna." Luna nodded and sat next to her and Twilight cleared her throat "I would like to introduce you to someone." Spike was enveloped in Twilight magic and levitated on the the stage with Photo hanging on tight./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""Uhh, hi?" he said as he put Photo down beside him./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;""This is Spike, I know the ponies of Ponyville know who this but to everypony beyond he is the perfect example for companionship." she said with a smile "He is a dragon, if you don't know he is my first and oldest friend, dragons can be very mean and very scary to anyone who sees, but this dragon was accepted into the lives of so many ponies lives because he was willing to be a friend. He has even gone to such length to even save the Crystal Empire on multiple occasions, he has bared his soul and helped anypony who asked and not asked for anything in return, sometimes." There were a few giggles through out the crowd. "and if even a dragon can become friend to so many what is stopping you?. If you are a true friend looks don't matter and material objects that they have don't matter to a true friend. Now I want you all to do something for me, look at the pony, crystal pony, griffin, goat or whatever that is next to you and look into there eyes."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"Spike did so with Photo Finish who removed her glasses, and everyone in attendance did so as well. "I want you to look into their eyes, pass their flaws, pass their insecurities, I want you to see them not as a pony, griffon or whatever i want you to be their friend, for them and every beautiful piece inside them." a few moments passed and as people turned their attention back to the stage there was suddenly a huge array of camera flash and loud cheers./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"Twilight thought to herself 'Ok, i expected the the cheering but whats with all of the camera flash?' she looked to her left to see Luna and Cadance with huge smiles looking past her 'Ok, whats so fun...' she looked to her right to see Photo Finish and Spike in a full blown kiss arms/hooves wrapped around each other and her mouth fell wide open./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6000003814697px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"The kissing couple pulled their lips from each other and stared in each others eyes as they said, "I think i'm in love."/p 


End file.
